Slaves of love
by Bamon333
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are secret witches; one day they get kidnapped and thrown into the vampire dimension where they are made slaves for the Salvatore's who are vampire royalty ..Pairing - Rachel/Damon   Quinn/Stefan


**Okay new story her so I love Glee and I love the vampire diaries so this is a new crossover which hopefully you will like very much**

**(Summary: Rachel and Quinn are secret witches; one day they get kidnapped and thrown into the vampire dimension where they are made slaves for the Salvatore's who are vampire royalty. Will they survive their fate or will they fight for freedom? Pairing(: Rachel/Damon) ( Quinn/Stefan).**

**Take note: Everyone from the TVD is a vampire including Elena except Bonnie she will remain witch.**

Rachel Berry POV

I walked down the halls of McKinley confidently as I always did, I passed the one and only Quinn Fabray when no one was looking she threw me a quick smile which I returned. You must be thinking why on earth is Ice queen Fabray smiling at me well you see there is a little secret that no one knows about me at Quinn.

Actually I wouldn't say it's a little secret it is very huge and crazy, you see me and Quinn are witches yes the ''burn them at the stakes'' type of witches pretty cool huh? You see me and Quinn are originally from Salem we pretty much grew up together though no one knew that since we had to keep this fake façade. But once school was done Quinn was the sweetest and kindest person you would ever meet we are sisters and best friends.

Quinn's parents actually passed away when Quinn was only five that is when she moved in with me and my two dads. About a two years ago my father's told me and Quinn about our magical lineage and I must admit I was expecting it I was always knew I was a little psychic.

After we found out my dad's trained me and Quinn in the use of magic and being responsible with magic, and he showed us the supernatural world the good and the bad.

Yes I still cannot believe that there is a supernatural yes everything exists, Demons, Vampires, Werewolves anything that you had a nightmare about are in fact very much real.

However every supernatural creature has its own dimension a different world, you see the witches who are the purest and most innocent are the only supernatural that resides on earth the Vampires and other supernatural creatures have their own dimensions which they're forbidden to leave. But all rules are made to be broken me and Quinn have killed many demons and vampires who enter our world and break the rules.

''Hey man-hands'' Santana said as I entered glee club, I saw Quinn glare at Santana slightly but managed to keep her composure impassive.

''Hello glee clubbers'' I said in my normal polite fashion, no one returned my hello they just groaned.

I took a seat in the front seat, I looked over at Finn sadly who was now cuddling with Santana which was barf worthy, and since it does not take a genius to realize Santana loves Brittney.

Once the unproductive session of glee ended I and made my way home to meet Quinn. Our fathers were as usual busy with business abroad but at least I had Quinn.

''Heya Rach'' Quinn said as she opened the door and hugged me,

''Hey you got here before me'' I said walking inside.

''Well unlike you I didn't stay back and talk to Mr Shue about solos '' Quinn said chucking slightly.

''Well someone has to remind Mr Shue who deserves the solos'' I said walking to the kitchen table.

Rachel and Quinn sat down at ate their dinner and gossiped and laughed through the night.

''Good night Quinny'' I said kissing Quinn on the cheek,

''Good night and please don't call me Quinny'' Quinn said as we both went into our separate rooms.

I went into my room and jumped on my bed straight away, falling asleep as my head hit the pillow.

No one POV

The weather was gruesome in Lima the wind was howling wildly as the storm began to brew if anyone was out at that time they would not survive the pouring rain.

Quinn was awakened by the storm her room pitch black everywhere was silence only the vicious sound of thunder and rain could be heard, one thing Quinn Fabray hated was thunder and rain splatter it scared her though she would never admit it to anyone but Rachel.

So Quinn did what she always done in these types of situations she got off her bed and left her room, she slowly opened Rachel's door being silent as possible. She tiptoes to Rachel's bed afraid she might wake up the petit diva.

''Quinn just get in already'' Rachel said scaring Quinn and making her yelp out loud.

''Rachel not funny you scared me'' Quinn said just as she was about to get into Rachel's bed a crash was heard.

Both Rachel and Quinn's quickly jumped up,

''Quinn someone's in the house'' Rachel said becoming scared not because there was a burglar but the fact she never felt the presence or the aura with her powers.

''That's not possible we would have felt it, I mean it must be the wind we must have left a window open'' Quinn said trying to reassure Rachel even though she doubted herself.

''Let's just turn the lights on and double check'' Rachel said getting up she walking towards her lights she clicked it a few times but it wouldn't turn on.

''The electricity is gone'' Rachel whispered.

Just as Quinn was about to speak another crash was heard this time it was glasses being broken,

Now the girls began to panic,

''Let's just do the invisibility spell then we can go down and check'' Quinn said not knowing what else to do.

They both held hands and whispered a spell; they waited and repeated, waited and repeated.

''Why isn't not working'' Rachel said beginning to worry.

It was then Quinn realized their magic witch pendants were not glowing with the usually magic light glow.

''Rachel look at your pendant'' Quinn said Rachel looked towards her neck and gasped.

Quinn looked at her lifeless pendant and cursed.

''Oh no Quinn we do not have our powers what the hell is going on'' Rachel said,

Quinn put her hand over Rachel's mouth as they both listened to footsteps making its way up the stairs.

Rachel pulled Quinn into her bathroom she wasted no time in opening the window,

Quinn nodded understanding her plan Rachel was the first to exit from the window the jump was not far, she jumped and Quinn jumped after her.

''Are you okay'' Rachel asked as Quinn tried to get her breathing right, the rain was hitting them hard socking them instantly.

To make it worse they had no shoes only their night slippers, however they wasted no time they ran towards the woods in which they had a little hide out her dads built for rare times like these.

Their feet hit twigs and stones as they ran from the unknown source, they knew something was after them they did not need their powers to understand that much.

The thunder roared as they continued running, something moved fast near them but they held each other's hand tightly as they continued running hoping they could get into the hide out where a spell has been cast to scare off other supernatural beings.

As they ran Quinn's foot hit a rock she screamed and fell on the muddy grass, Rachel screamed as something dark came out of nowhere and dragged a screaming Quinn,

''QUINN'' Rachel screamed trying to run after her only to be hit by something invisible.

As both their worlds went bitch black…

**Okay so if I get enough reviews and people like it I will continue in the next chapter the story will pick up and you will meet everyone**

**Please REVIEW **


End file.
